


Math is hard

by GordieGord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aka we stan their dynamic during mcc 11, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Shot, Quackity fails at maths, Tommy tutors him, Tommy wanted to do drugs but friendship duties called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord
Summary: Quackity struggles, Tommy helps
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Math is hard

**Author's Note:**

> My friend stanned the dynamic between the two of them during last mcc so here we are

_¡PUTA— h **ijo de puta!**_

Tommy startles back, fist hovering uncertainly in front of the door. The vibrations of whatever the fuck Quackity slammed still resonating. 

The silence was defeaning. Tommy's stunned watery eyes darted back and forth as he stilled, careful to not make any noise. He wanted to ramble and screech and— just! just do something- but to disrupt the ominous quiet was something he was terrified to do.

All he wanted was to ask Big Q if he wanted to do drugs.

As he hears the almost startling, near quiet crying, he swears he can also hear Technoblade's wobbly br _u_ h _h_ h _h_ hh.

He did not sign up for this, ohhhhhh not PogChamp.

Tommy was sweating. His brain is going over speed limits, he's internally screaming, the red lights are blazing on and off oh god what does he do.

_heeeeeeey quackity_

Oh god

_So uhhhhh, umm you okay big man?_

He has to commit to this

_…..how long have you been outside the door tommy?_

_uhh well uhm yknow uhhhhhh maybe i uh a little while_

_…_

_can i come in big Q- ? i mean if you dont want me to ill leave hahaha im sorry i never meant to bother while youre hahaha, yknow?—_

_doors unlocked tommy_

Tommy shuffles his feet, wondering if it was too late to back out now. If only philza minecraft was here, he would know what to do.

He opens the door.

Quackity stares at him. He blinks back.

_Umm, big Q are you okay?_

It's overwhelming how honest that sounds. Hurts more than the bright red F glaring from his side table. He almost wants to lie just to see the signature cheeky grin go back on Tommy's face;

but he can't. Tommy doesn't deserve that.

_i really dont fuckin know tommy_

A deep exhale.

_my grades are going to shit, i feel like my teachers hate me and like who even wants me here anyways yknow—_

_Me gusta!! Me gusta big Q uhh EYYYY, cmon big man eyy with me_

_ey?_

_that was so shit big man_

A smile makes it way to Quackity's face and his mouth lets out a wheeze. The deadpan and utter disappointment in Tommy's voice got him. Holy shit, what is this kid? 

_really tommy im failing maths here and_ _youre shitting me about my eyy-ing?_

_I mean, lets be real which ones more important—you- youre not going to do maths when youre streaming thats what the chat is for_

_youre_ _using_ _your viewers to do math for you?_

_i mean man cmon theres thousands of them just there doing nothing, what else are they useful for_

Tommy's ability to talk his way out of things always impressed him. It's like fighting with a five year old, you'll always lose but it's just so fun.

_cant really argue there_

_aha! so you admit it, the great tommyinnit prevails as the alpha male once again. i am so great and smart and thats why- thats why big q,_ _i'm_ _! going to be helping you ace fucking maths, okay? they dont call me TommyTrusty for nothin._

_¿huh?_

_did i fucking stutter big Q_

A really smart five year old.

_wha— was this your plan- uhhh okay tommy show me what you got_

_okay so first—_

For once, things seemed to be going up as he nodded along to Tommy's hyperactive gestures and his thoughtful explanations.

_oi oi big Q, you still with me?!_

_yeah_

Children are epic, man

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked this drabble you might wanna (other than kudos and comment) maybe,,, check out my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853466)?


End file.
